The missing piece
by whateveer123
Summary: Gabpay. Someone turned Gabriella's word upside down without even knowing. Now the brunnete has to find a way to show her feelings, and get the girl of her dreams. GabriellaSharpay.
1. could it be you're not that far?

**hey :D this is my first gabpay, actually this is my first hsm fic. so be nice :) and it's unbetaed so be nice again. I hope u'll enjoy, let me know what you think, u don't have to be nice I cantake criticism, just let me know whatever it is.**

It's been a year since Troy and Gabriella had broken up. It's been a year since Gabriella couldn't get a certain blonde out of her head. She couldn't remember exactly when it started, all she could remember was that one day she realized nothing else could make sense without the blondie's smile. Of course no one new, not even Troy, and they had become best friends since they stopped being boyfriend and girlfriend. Troy was a great guy, so great that everybody said she was crazy when they broke up. Dating him was nice, he was funny, gentle, smart and extremely cute, but being friends was more like their thing. She wanted to tell him about her feelings, and she would eventually, but right now didn't seem the right moment. Telling about her feeling to the person she had the feelings for was even harder, the closest she got to a confession was the books she dropped a several times when she was close to Sharpay or the stupid smile she wore every time the blonde was around. She thought several times about a way to let Sharpay know about her feelings, and she dreamed the blonde could feel the same way while she wrote some verses in her diary, she was trying to write a song for the last musical before graduation and for now she got a few verses _"you're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me" _she would ask for Kelsi's help to find a melody, for now, it was the best way she found to express her feelings.

The end of high school was near, and besides the fear of what the future was holding for her, she felt the fear of losing Sharpay, not the she had Sharpay at all, but Gabriella couldn't imagine what would be like not seeing the blonde everyday walking around the school like she owned the place, or checking her outfit in the mirror inside of her pink locker. She knew Sharpay would, of course, sing in the musical too. It was great, she would be around to listen to Gabriella's song, probably not imagining she was the inspiration. Gabriella wrote another verse _"You're the voice I hear inside my head , the reason that I'm singing"_

The next day when Gabriella woke up she was already late. She got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast. She gave her mom a kiss and drove to school. It was Monday, the best day of the week, when she would see Sharpay after two long days. And there she was, picking something inside her locker, it was amazing how she seemed to light up the world, and suddenly everything would feel perfect, and Gabriella would felt an great stupid urge to smile, that she most of the times couldn't control. She went to her locker, luckily this year, next to Sharpay's who didn't seem to notice the brunette's presence. Gabriella notice there was something wrong with her, she seemed sad, she didn't had that thing that says "you people are lucky to share that same sky as me", Gabriella felt something weird inside her chest, she didn't like to see Sharpay like that. The blonde was checking herself at her mirror when Gabriella wanted to say _"you don't need a mirror, you're the most beautiful girl in the world"_, Sharpay was turning to leave when Gabriella said.

"Hey Sharpay!" Sharpay turned around and Gabriella could feel the perfect perfume coming from the blondie

" Gabriella...hey."– She gave Gabriella a shy smile. Something was wrong with her, definitely. She wasn't being rude.

" how was your weekend?"– Gabriella wanted to say something, anything to keep close to the blondie.

"It was... it was okay. What about yours?"

" fine... I..."

"Okay. See you around." – Sharpay said and walked to her class. Gabriella stood there thinking over and over again about the 20 words she talked with Sharpay, wanting to turn back time and say something more interesting. Why she could never say the right thing?

**okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok**

After the break Gabriella went to see Kelsi. She wanted to ask for the girl's help with her song.

" Hey Kelsi!"

"Gabby! How are you?" Kelsi said smiling, carrying a pile of books.

" I'm great. I need your help. It's about the musical.''

"Okay. What is it?" – She said as they walk through the corridor.

" I may have a good song, my song, the song I will sing. I wrote it, but it needs melody that's when I need you. What do you say?"

"I say it's great! How about we go to the auditorium later, you show me your song and we make the arrangements?"'

" Okay. See ya after my last class."

"see you"

**ookokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokkokokokokok**

Gabriella went to the chemesthy class, not paying attention to the teacher, she stared at Sharpay who was writing something, also not paying attention to class. She was so beautiful, and even that she was a few feet from Gabriella she seemed so far away. But there was something about her, something no one could see but Gabriella. Something that made her special, unique. If only she knew.

Even when she dated Troy she never hated Sharpay, even with the fact that the girl gave her plenty reasons to. She always knew that there was something different about her, she used to hide inside her shell, with her ice princess mask, so no one could see that she was fragile and like everyone else. Gabby always saw it, and that always made her treat Sharpay right. She was never into girls, but she remembered the first time she saw the blonde, she knew right away that she had never seen such a beautiful girl. She loved the way Sharpay smiled, even if she never used to give anyone a real smile, and her blonde hair and her chin, her nose, her voice. And one day she realized she loved everything about the girl, she couldn't deny to herself.

When the bell rang she finally took her eyes off of Sharpay, packed her things and headed to meet Kelsi.

**okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok**

"Finally!" Kelsi said when Gabby arrived at the auditorium.

"sorry."– Gabriella said running to meet her friend.

" come on, show me the song, I'm curious!"

" Okay! – Gabriella said and took a piece of paper from her pocket. –" Here. What do you think?" – She handled to Kelsy. – "Well, I don't know if it was such a good idea, maybe you could write the song as usual, I don't even know why I started...maybe you just ...

" Gabriella, breathe! This is great! – Kelsy said a few seconds later. –" I loved it! With the perfect melody it will be a sucess!"

"really?" – Gabriella asked grinning widely.

"Yep! And may I ask you where the inspiration came from?

"- from nowhere!"

" sure...does nowhere study in this school? Was the reason why you came so smiling from the chemestry class? Even considering the fact that you're weird and actually enjoys a chemestry class.'"

" Stop it! There is no one! – Gabriella says laughing.

-"Okay... but this song would be great for a duet. You might wanna ask no one to sing with you! I bet he would like the idea"

_- __"Do you think Sharpay would like the idea? – she wanted to ask but instead she said. " _Well, we'll see."

" What about Troy? Do you think he will participate of the musical?" – Kelsy asked.

- "Hmm no, I don't think so. But...who else will?" – Gabriella asked waiting for Kelsi to say Sharpay would, as always.

"Ryan will, and you, and I will and..."

"What about Sharpay?"

"As weird as it sounds I didn't see her aplication yet, or Miss Darbus lost it or she, in fact, didn' applied"

"But she is always the first one."

" Weird isn't it?"

" Weird." Gabby stood in silence while Kelsi was writing something on the paper with her song

"Wait… what do you think of this melody?" Kelsi started to play the piano.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart – Kelsi started to sing while Gabriella was wathing.  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

"So what do you think?" –Kelsi asked.

"It's perfect, I loved it"

**okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok**

Gabriella left the auditorium and was heading to get her car and go home. Kelsi was gonna to make the arrangements to her song and give it the last touches. She wanted the song to be perfect, she wanted the song to express her feelings, she wanted Sharpay to listen to it. In Gabriella's dreams Sharpay would listen to it and realize it was all about her, then she would tell Gabby she felt the same way and they would live happy ever after. But then reality would wake her up and she would realize the blonde probably would never know about her feelings, because she didn't think she had the guts to tell the girl, then the school would end and they would find their own ways in life and probably never see each other again.

Gabby was going to the parking lot for a way she usually took through a silent corridor when she saw someone sitting in a staircase that leaded to the cafeteria. It was Sharpay. she was wearing earphones and reading a book, she had the same sad expression Gabby had seen earlier that day. Gabby came closer, Sharpay took her eyes off the book and stared at Gabriella. Suddenly the words seemed to vanish and Gabby couldn't find anything to say while the blonde took her phones off.

" What are you doing here?" – Sharpay said rudely, back to her old ways.

"Well sorry... I always take this way, usually there is no one around... " Gabriella tried to explain, she didn't have to, in fact, that corridor was part of the school, but Sharpay, as always, thought she owned that world, and the corridor was part of it.

"that's the reason why I'm here, Montez."

"The corridor is part of the school, Sharpay."

" You know what, the corridor is yours." She was getting on her feet to leave but Gabriella grabbed her wrist.

"There's plenty space to the both of us" Unexpectedly Gabriella smiled. A warm, sweet smile, not the one Sharpay deserved right now, but is seemed to have effect, she could feel Sharpay relaxing, melting a small part of her ice.

" Well..."– The blonde managed a small smile, so small that probably no one would notice, but Gabriella would of course. Sharpay sat on the staircase again. Gabriella sat next to her. There was silence for a minute or two, to the both of them seemed like the eternity, but Gabby wouldn't ask to be anywhere else. Standing right there with no one around but Sharpay, listening to her breathing, feeling her perfect perfume. She was so close, still so far away.

" Hmm. What are you reading?" – Gabriella asked, was the best thing she could provide to say right now, another second of silence she would probably make some commentary about how great Sharpay's hair smelled.

" Humm. The little prince." – She smiled, admitting with her eyes how amusing this was. Gabriella couldn't stop laughing. "The little prince" was not a book that she would picture Sharpay reading, the blondie was more like the "Art of war" kind of girl. "– stop it, Montez! I know! But is my favorite since I was a little girl, my mom used to read it for me." She said blushing. Gabriella felt an urge to hug the girl, how could someone be so cute? But she said instead.

"it's my favorite too." Now was Gabriella's turn to blush, Sharpay was smiling, and the world was perfect that moment. " I love the rose thing, when he realizes of all the roses in the world..."– She looked deeply into Sharpay's eyes "His rose is unique."She was a few inches from the blonde, who seemed every second even more beautiful, and more hugable and kissable.

"Even if she is demanding, proud, self centred, full of herself..." Sharpay completed. "I love that part too."

"She is perfect to him..." other seconds of silence. " so what about the musical?" She tried to change the subject.

"What about it?" – Sharpay asked.

""You won't be in it?"

" I might not to."

"Why not? I mean...you not in the musical?"

"Well, maybe not. Maybe I want to try something new, maybe I wanna change for a while. Not to do what is expected from me to do, you know? Not stick to the status quo" – She said facing Gabriella, for a few seconds was like she was not wearing a mask, she was not the ice princess, she was not Sharpay Evans, she was just a girl, just Sharpay and Gabriella liked that, of course she would like Sharpay anyway but still...

" I know how it feels..."– She admitted. In the other schools she went to people always used to see her as the geek, here it wasn't different at the beginning, and then people started to see her as Troy Bolton's girlfriend "But I'll miss you, I like when you're singing" She said smiling, she did, she loved to see how comfortable Sharpay seemed to feel when she was singing, Gabriella never felt that way, even if she loved to sing she always wish there was no audience.

"You like to beat me, Montez"

"No, I don't. I mean it feels great" Gabby said smiling. "but I like to see you singing"

"I don't think you will see this year" Sharpay said.

"then I will never see again, will I?" Gabby tried to hide what she was feeling, how sad it felt not to see Sharpay singing again, not seeing Sharpay at all. "I mean with college...and everything."

"College, don't mention it. I mean, how weird is this" Sharpay now seemed like she was more like talking to herself, but Gabby listened "One day you're just a girl, you go to school, you go shopping then you come home and have dinner with your parents and everybody talks about their day and then you watch the O.C, not anymore, then you watch Gossip Girl and you go to sleep and then you wake up one day and realize that everything is about to change, that your whole life is gonna change and every single thing you decide to do right now can affect the rest of your life" She took a deep breath, it was like she was wanting to say it out loud and now she finally did. " I know everybody is like waiting anxiously to take their own steps, but I'm not exactly looking forward."

"well looking for the angle, it really seems scary. I guess I'm gonna miss my mom's pancakes. – She said causing Sharpay to laugh. The sound of her laughter seemed to fill the whole world. Someone's cell was ringing, it was Sharpays.

"Hello..okay mom. Bye" She hung up. " I gotta go."

"hmm okay. See you?"

"yeah. Like everyday duh!" Gabriella blushed. "it was... nice talking to you, Gabriella." She smiled.

"you too" Sharpay left. Gabriella stood there sitting on the staircase, what happened exactly? A nice conversation with Sharpay was how it looked like, she smiled, like an idiot by the way. It was not like they were getting married next week but it was something, right? For her it had been the best 5 minutes of her life.

**okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok**

Gabriella was resting her head on her pillow trying to sleep. She couldn't. Those minutes talking with Sharpay wouldn't let her, right now it seemed like everything she said was dumb and stupid and Sharpay would probably be laughing at her at that exactly same moment. She took her ipod to listen to something that could take her thoughts away from the blondie, but Taylor Swift didn't seem to help.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_**so what do u guys think? I hope u liked it. I gotta a few ideas, let me know if I should continue with this and any ideas are also very welcome. **_

_**the song Gabriella "wrote" is "Gotta Find you" by Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers, from the movie Camp Rock. I thought it was a really cute song and I picture Gabby singing to Sharpay. The other song,that Gabby is listening on her ipod is "Tear Drops on my guittar" by Taylor Swift. I obviosly don'town neither of them, or Gabby or Sharpay or anything around here.**_


	2. Unexpected

"_How many Mr/Mrs right there are in the world? How many the ones? There are almost seven billion of people in the world. I find hard to believe that we are destined to be with only one person. How unfair is that only one single human being can turn your world upside down? Can put that stupid smile on your face? Or make your heart beat so fast that you're always close to a heart attack? I think no one should have such a power on somebody else, specially not some blonde, who has a gold star on her pink locker and swears the moon gravitates around her. So why do I feel, every time I look at her, that I could be with every single person in the world and she would still be unique?"_ Gabriella was typing on her laptop. She liked sometimes writing about what she was feeling, it felt like therapy or something. She closed the Word window and opened Sharpay's myspace, she had just changed the picture, beautiful as always, Gabby was staring at it when her phone rang.

"Hey Taylor"

"_Hey… I just spoke to Troy and he said you won't be tonight at Chad's party, that's why I called you so you can't tell me he was wrong."_ Taylor said on the other side of the line.

"huumm, actually I won't be going. I don't know, I just don't feel like partying today."

"_you haven't been feeling like partying for quite some time, all you feel like is staying at home watching some romantic comedy, having Julia Roberts or Hugh Grant for a company, eating Cheetos."_

"Well then I have some breaking news, because I bought Doritos instead of Cheetos, and I rented "P.S I love you" neither Julia or Hugh are part of the cast, in fact Hilary Swank is, she doesn't seem like the girl for a romantic comedy, but who knows… maybe Julia wasn't available."

"_Seriously Gab"_

"Seriously Tay, you know I've never been a party girl, and today I really don't feel like going"

"_Okay, I will miss you."_

"Come here tomorrow so you can tell me all the gossip and I promise I'll pretend to be interested."

"_okay..."_

"Hey…do you know if Sharpay is going?"

"No..I don't know, why?"

"hummm, nothing.. see you" She hang up. She didn't wanted to have to explain nothing to Taylor, not now. She wondered if Sharpay was there, if she would be with someone, some guy, not the she had actually ever seen Sharpay with someone, even though the blonde was the slut prototype, she wasn't slut at all, Gabriella had never seen her with a guy, and besides Troy she never showed interest for anyone, which was good, because it was already sad for Gabriella not to have the girl, seeing her with someone else would be even worse.

Gabby turned her attention back to her computer, she looked at Sharpay's picture again, the truth is she wanted to print and draw heart around the picture like some 4th grade girl and stick it to the wall. She closed the laptop instead.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

It was almost 6 p.m., sometimes when had nothing to do she liked to take a walk at the park, alone, just to think and relax, listening to music. And since there was nothing to do, she changed and went downstairs to go.

It was quiet here and peaceful, Gabby was sitting on the grass, watching a few people around, listening to some music. She really didn't feel like partying today, not that she was anti-social or anything, she had great friends, and she loved hanging out with them, but even if she was there today, surrounded by all those people, she would still feel alone; sometimes it doesn't matter how great your friends are, or how cool are the parties, you still feel the empty space inside, that empty space that Gabby knew only one person could fill. It didn't have to be anything glamorous or romantic, it was just the person's presence, their smile, the sound of their heart beat. And she wanted that, so bad. And it sucked that she wanted that from someone she didn't have.

She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt that someone sit by her side, not just someone, it was her. Gabby was in shock, Sharpay wasn't even looking at her, she was just there sitting by Gabriella's side. The brunette wanted to say something but the words didn't seem to come. After some time SHarpay looked at Gabriella.

"Hey there" She said.

"Hey…hum… what are you doing here?" Gabby asked.

"Why? Is your park or something?"

"No..I just…I thought you would be at Chad's party"

"I thought you would be there"

"I didn't feel like going" She said. Sharpay didn't say nothing. They were in silence.

"Why were so nice?" Sharpay suddenly asked. Gabby looked at her with raised eyebrowns not understand the question. " I mean… I was a bitch to you, and to everybody else, still am sometimes, old habits die hard you know…but.. you were always nice."

"Because…" _Because you're the most beautiful girl in the world_ " I don't know… you couldn't be that bad…"

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you" She said smiling. Gabriella laughed, they stared at each other for a few seconds then looked away.

"And how did you find me here?"

"I was walking and then I saw you and then I came here."

"I'm glad you did." Gabby said, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, it just went out of her mouth. Sharpay was looking at her smiling.

They stood in silence, staring at the people walking.

" Come on, let's go!" Sharpay got up and offered her hand to Gabriella. Gabby took the blonde's hand, she felt her heart beat faster, Sharpay's hand was soft, and warm, it was like she imagined it would be. They were still holding hands.

"Where?"

"I don't know, walk…" She let go of Gabby's hand. They started to walk. "how weird is this? I mean us…here."

"Not so weird."

"what's your favorite color?" Sharpay asked. It was not a question Gabriella was expecting but still.

"Yellow.. I love yellow. Yours is pink."

"How do you know?"

"AH is all over your car and your locker and.." They laughed.

"your favorite movie?" Sharpay asked again. It was odd she was making these questions, even childish, but cute and Gabby didn't mind to answer, she wanted to blonde to know.

"Humm there is a lot..but…just one?

"Yup!"

"Notting Hill. I love it. Seen a million times"

"really? I loved it too."

"Yours?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"really? I thought it was "Mean Girls"" They laughed, Gabby wanted to freeze time, her day wasn't being she like imagined, it was being a thousand times better. Being there, with Sharpay, hearing the sound of her laughter as they were walking. "my turn… hum…your favorite cartoon character?"

"Huumm.. let me see… Johnny Bravo! I love him, he's a dumbass but I think he is cute…you?"

"Sponge bob! He's the best.. I can laugh like him do you wanna see?" Gabby asked smiling. Sharpay nodded and the brunette made a very hilarious sound grinning, Sharpay was laughing had.

"oh my god, that was…the lamest thing I've ever seen!" She said still laughing.

"It wasn't!" Gabby said laughing. "come, let's sit over there, I'm tired of walking."

"okay" They sat on the grass again, still laughing, there were more questions, like favorite ice cream flavor, and more laughter, and it felt like they had been doing this forever, like they already knew each other, and Gabby felt that emptiness inside desapear, it was Sharpay's presence, the warm she felt every time their arms touched, the sound of her voice. People would probably said it was no big deal but she wouldn't ask to be anywhere else.

They were laughing again over another performance of sponge bob's laughter. They were sitting next to each other. The sound of the laugh gone and there was silence.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going" Gabby started to say, her mother would probably be worried.

"stay" Sharpaay said looking straight at Gabriella's eyes. Gabby decided her mother could wait.

"Okay."

A few minutes passed, they weren't talking, just looking at the orange in the sky and the day was turning into night when Gabby felt Sharpay's head laying on her shoulder. Her heart was jumping, she closed her eyes and smiled. Who knew the day would end up like this? She was there, watching the sunset by the girl she liked side. At least, unexpected.

Maybe it was time for the unexpected, she moved her hand slowly grabbing the other girl's hand, and there was no excitation from Sharpay's side. Gabriella felt like there was something inside her screaming, it was happiness. She looked at their linked hands, they seemed to fit, like they were meant to hold each other. Like the girls, sitting there, holding hands, were meant to be.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Here's another chapter of others that will come. Thanks for the past reviews and they're always welcome :D**


	3. The red door

Gabby was lying on her bed, listening to music and singing out loud. She had her eyes closed when she felt someone taking her headphones off.

"Hey there" It was Troy, smiling, breathtakingly beautiful as usual… – I'm sorry, the door was open...and your mother let me in.

"Hey!" Gabby said smiling. She liked having him around, now they weren't dating anymore she felt like he was the brother she never had. " you should have knocked. I could be naked…or something."

"Oh then you would probably close the door wouldn't you? Even tough..you, naked, on the bed…not so bad… I like it!"

"Oh shut up, Troy! – She said laughing. – What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see you, since you weren't at Chad's last night…you know I just missed you. Why didn't go?"

" I wasn't feeling like going…"

"Then you just stood here, watching depressing movies and eating.." He lay down on the bed, next to her." Gab you're become one of those sad cat people…without a cat."

"You know I was thinking about getting one.. but I'm allergic… I guess I'll just have to be the sad cat person without a cat… and I didn't even watch any movie. "

"Why not?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Gabriella and Sharpay were still sitting on the grass at the park. Sharpay's head leaning on Gabby's shoulder as she was holding the blonde's hand. She didn't know how much time had passed, it could have been seconds or hours, it really didn't matter, the time seemed to be frozen, and she wished it had been. There was nothing in the world that could be compared to this, her feelings for the blonde were stronger than any feelings she had ever had, but it was amazing how they seemed to get stronger every second. Feeling the girl so close, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her hand, just the moment. There was no need for words, it was just perfect._

"_You know… it's gonna rain…" Gab was taken away from her thoughts by the voice of Sharpay. She slowly opened her eyes._

"_Yeah, I know. My mom told me before I left, she is a big fan of the weather channel"_

"_I don't wanna go.." Sharpay said and stared at the brunette. They were looking straight at each other eyes, and suddenly all the thoughts inside Gabriella's head vanished, there was nothing else in the world but Sharpay. Her eyes travelled the girl's face, her eyes, her nose, every inch of her perfect, soft skin that she wished she could touch but her hands were shaking, and then finally the blonde's lips, she licked her own lips without realizing, there were only a few inches between her lips and Sharpay's, slowly she felt like she was being pushed to get closer, the inches became miles, Sharpay was also getting closer. she could feel the blonde's breath, and she could hear her own heartbeat, they were so close, their eyes closed when she felt something…rain drops and the sound of the thunder, she opened her eyes, cursing the skies.._

"_Oh my god" Sharpay said, she was laughing. The rain was getting stronger, the lights in the sky and the sound of the thunder, they were getting soaked. "Let's go!" Sharpay yelled and Gabby couldn't almost hear her because of the storm. She got up to her feet offering her hand to Gabriella who took it. They were both laughing. Sharpay started to run, pulling Gab with her, the rain was getting stronger every time, they seemed like they had jumped on some pool. Gabby stopped running. She needed to say something, it was like she was going to explode with all of that inside of her, she needed the girl to know._

"_Sharpay wait.." She screamed. The blonde was covering her head with her jacket, staring at her_

"_What?" _

"_I have something to say to you" _

" _I can't hear you! Come on! Let's go!" She took Gabriella's hand again and started running._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And then Brooke was on the table, and suddenly her bra was flying and…" Troy were telling her about the last night's party. they were still lying on Gab's bed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Gabby wasn't, in fact, and she could think about was a certain blonde "Yeah.. Brooke and the bra…and.. Oh Troy, I'm sorry. I didn't get too much sleep last night."

"Why?" He asked with a raised eye brown.

"huh..nothing… never mind.. I…"

" You know who wasn't at the party too?" He asked looking at her, she tried not to look straight in his eyes.

"no..who?"

" Sharpay" He said.

" Oh really?" She tried to fake a surprise.

"Yes… I"

" Hey there!" Troy was interrupted for someone at the door, Taylor, Gabby thanked god for it. " The door was open… you mother let me in."

"You should have knocked, we could naked..or something" Troy said, causing the three of them to laugh.

"Ew!" Taylor said and came to sit with them on the bed.

"Okay, don't think it's because of you, Taylor, but I told Chad I would meet him and it's already time, so I'm gonna go." Troy said and left the bed.

"Oh you must hate me!" Taylor said laughing "See you, Troy."

"Okay ladies, try not to miss me too much."

"Bye Troy!" Gabriella said. He left the room.

"what about you, girl?" Taylor said and hugged her best friend. "I missed you last night, it was fun but there was a time when there was those bras all around…the cheerleading squat really rocked on!" They laughed.

"Oh you bet they did!"

"So how was your Saturday… what about the movie?" Taylor asked.

"Huh..the movie" She hadn't watched the movie. "It was …I didn't watch it" She could lie to Troy, as least for now, but she didn't want to lie to Taylor, and besides she needed to share her feelings with someone, and her best friend seemed to be that person.

"Why?" Taylor asked confused.

"I.. was… I was with someone…I mean I was just hanging around…but then…the rain and… I like someone, Taylor!" She felt again like yesterday, totally freaked out, should she really tell Taylor? What if she freaked out? What if she loses her best friend? "I mean…really like… like love…that bad!"

"Okay, calm down! You're gonna have a heart attack… okay, I mean" Taylor seemed to be also confused "Do I…know? Who is it?"

"It's…oh my god!" It wasn't easy to say 'Hey I like a girl!'

""Oh my god?" I don't know him but that's a original name!"

"Oh Taylor..I'm dying here..be serious! It's just.. I've never felt like this..not even Troy.." She haven't imagine it would be that hard, but it's not everyday you tell your best friend you like a girl, when you are a girl, specially when the girl in question wasn't exactly someone your best friend loved. She just stood quiet staring at her lap. Why couldn't just Taylor read her mind?

"I know who is it." Taylor said after a few minutes of silence. Gabriella stared at her, shocked. How could she know?

"You..what?"

"I know who is it… I've never told you, if I was wrong you might had been mad… but somehow, I don't think I'm wrong…"

"Okay…"

"Okay…"

"Okay..say it!" Gabriella was desperate. Why couldn't Taylor just tell who she thought it was and end the torture?

"Mrs Darbus!" and then she started to laugh like a crazy. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"it's not funny, Taylor! Fuck you!" It wasn't the best time for jokes, plus she hated when she was being serious and someone was making fun of her.

" I know, I know…I just wanted to calm the nerves but I don't think it worked…you like Sharpay." She said, this time she was serious. Gabriella stared at her.

"How…" She stared at her lap again "I do… how do you know?"

"Well if you carried a sign saying "I love Sharpay" all around. It still wouldn't be so obvious."

"Really? Do think anyone else…

"no.. I think it's just me… I know you well.."

"So…what do you think? Say something!"

" What I think… she's not my favorite person in the world, but…I mean..if you like her, I think I can manage to accept living in the same state with her.. I can manage that! Serious… why do you like her? I mean, She's Sharpay!"

" I don't know.. you don't have reasons to like someone… I just" She smiled, that smile she gave every time she would think about the girl. " I like everything about her, her smile, her eyes, the way she said "toodles!' and when you get to know her, you realize she's wonderful…god she's so cute!"

"Oh that bad huh" Taylor said looking at her friend.

"yeah…god, I love her..what should I do?"

"She …she knows it, doesn't she?" Taylor seemed to be surprised.

"No!" Gabby said, she was getting even more desperate every time, but if felt much better now that she was sharing what she was feeling with someone.

" So what were you two doing yesterday? Playing the crossed words puzzle? "

"We were at the park and then we almost kissed..and then started raining and…"

"look Gab, look at me.." Taylor said. " you have to tell her. She has the right to know, if you like her it's because deep down she must be a great girl and I'm sure she feels the same way, because you are a great girl… even if she doesn't, you have to tell her.. and if she does, you know it's not gonna be easy, there will be tough times, but if there is love.. everything is gonna work out fine… and you know you can always count on me…but the blondie has to know!" Gabriella smiled, everything seemed much easier now the she knew she could count on her best friend.

"You're right….I gotta tell her…like..now!" She said getting up.

"Now?"

"Yes..Taylor I love you…thanks…" She was grabbing her purse. "You stay there, my mom is making the cookies of the year" She said leaving the room, then she got back and stood by the door smiling, Taylor was still lying on her bed. "If I ever marry her…you'll be the made of honor!"

"Of course I will be…who else would it be?" Gabby left, she heard Taylor yelling. "God I have to shop for a dress!"

She was already downstairs, she grabbed the car key.

"Honey where are you going? It's going to rain!" Gabriella's mom said.

"Gotta go, mom. Lov ya."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was a big white house, with a wonderful garden and a red door. It was already evening, the lights were all on. It was raining, like the other day, only without the thunder. Gabriella had been here a few times with Ryan, she always liked the red door. The same door she was standing at right now. It was now or never. Behind the red door was the girl of her dreams, and she would never know what could have happened if she never took the chance. She knocked, and prayed to god that Sharpay was the one who answered. God seemed to be helping, there was she, wearing pink pajamas and yellow socks, no shoes, her hair was a little messed, she wasn't wearing any make-up, she wasn't glamorous as usual, but she was now, more than ever, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey?" and she seemed a little confused, she couldn't be blamed, it was already night, it was raining and she didn't seem to be expecting any visitors. She tried to fix her hair with her hands.

"Hey!" Gabriella said, she wanted to sound normal, but she felt those weird butterflies in her stomach. "can you…are busy or something…because if you are, I can always come back later and I'm sorry I shouldn't have come at all..I should probably…

Sharpay seemed to be a little amused watching the girl in front of her, when Gabriella was turning to leave she grabbed the girl's wrist "Gab…don't go." She whispered. The brunette stopped. Sharpay did not let go of her.. "Don't go" She said again. They stared at each other, and there were only the two of them, again. Slowly they got closer to each other, Gabriella closed her eyes as her lips finally met Sharpay's. They didn't move, their lips just touching, she slowly kissed the blonde who didn't move. She pulled back . Sharpay still had her eyes closed. Gabriella couldn't stand anymore, maybe it had been a bad idea after all. She had to leave, she took a few steps and then started to running to her car, when she saw Sharpay coming after her. getting soaked in her pjs.

"Gabriella, stop! Please, don't go!" She screamed, running to Gabriella. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed her, Gabriella felt the girls wet, warm lips on hers, as she felt cold rain drops, she felt a rush goes through her whole body and then Sharpay's tongue demanding entrance, she surrendered, and wrapped her arms on the blonde's waist as the rain was falling, they could feel each other's body through the wet clothes, which made Gabriella pull Sharpay even closer. She had never been kissed this way, Sharpay's kiss was so slow, wet, delicious. Perfect. Sharpay slowly licked Gabriella's lips and smiled. Then she kissed the girls chin, her cheek. Gabriella closed her eyes, she didn't know how she could still stand on her feet. Sharpay rested her forehead on Gabriella's, they smiled at each other. "The rain seems to really like us" The blonde whispered. "We're gonna get pneumonia, you know…" She held Gabriella even closer, the brunnete could feel the girls skin through her wet pajamas.

"I know… I don't care… I can always be your nurse" She smiled and closed her eyes, she had never felt this way, no one never caused those sensations she was feeling through her whole body.

" I would very much like that. " She slowly licked Gabriella's bottom lip and then sucked it, the brunette had her eyes closed, she moaned. "Come inside with me" She whispered and kissed Gabriella's lips again. "Just…come inside with me".

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Another chapter. I'm thinkin about a little more action in the next chapter, I hope u guys liked this one. reviews are cooler than story alerts and alerts in general, review and I'll update, even with my classes starting again on Monday :(**


End file.
